loz_risenfandomcom-20200214-history
Neer'en
Neer rubbed his neck as he sighed, "Unfortunately. That's old news." He bowed to her and introduced himself. "My name is Neer'en. I believe that you've been traveling with my brother, Len-elan." Appearance details: Distinguishing features: He has cheek dimples that are more prominent when he is smiling. He has barbed scars: one on his left cheek, one circling twice around his upper right arm, one straight across his upper chest (diagonal from the left of his neck down, to just under his right chest), and one circling once around his upper left leg. Also has smaller scars: two on his lower left body, two on his upper right leg, and two on his left wrist. Lastly, he has bite scars on his left side. He has the Zau'rahel House crest on his right chest, matching Len's tatt. Still working on locations for these but he also has a Bubble enemy tatt, a Skulltula tatt (he's not fond of it), a geometric tatt of crystals, and finally a snake tatt. PIERCINGS: "Conch" style, silver tube-earrings that cover some of the bottom edge of his ear (unsure which ear yet). Typical attire: Coats, robes, boots. He wears a special armored glove that is enchanted to boost his magical abilities. Later on, he obtains special circular sunglasses to help him cope with the brightness of the Overworld. Biographical details: Abilities: Weapons: ''Although he seldom uses weapons, he has used a sword in the past. After his traumatic incident, however, he discarded his sword. He still does, however, have a dagger made of luxyte that he uses mainly for survival. ''Combat style: ''Neer fights defensively. When using hand-to-hand combat arts, this translates into Aikido. Otherwise, he uses magic resourcefully. The element of water always interested him as a subject and a resource. As such, the presence of water in a setting provides a perfect channel for many of his spells. The goddess Nayru was another focus of his studies. His shielding and crystal blade spells are inspired by her. ''Non-combat notable skills: ''as a Malian, he has naturally heightened senses of hearing and sight. '''Already established relationships:' Pets: A keese named "Kabari". Kabari had been perched on Neer's stuff when he awoke one time. He tried to flee when he saw Neer but his wing was injured. In return for not attacking him or stealing anything, Neer treated his wing. Kabari came back to visit him every night and Neer was grateful since he was lonely. Eventually he trained the bat to help him hunt. Personality: Character traits:'' reliable, wise, bossy, adaptive, self-disciplined, patient, critical ''"-Dere" type: ''Kuudere (with most people) - Seems cold, blunt, and cynical on the surface but inside, has deep emotions. Tsundere (with Michiko) - initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time ''MBTI type: ''INTJ - the mastermind and strategist '''Preferences:' Likes: ''studying, meditation, magic ''Dislikes: ''religion ''Turn ons: daringness, capability, humility, love for humanity Turn offs: arrogance, loudness, brightness Health: Fears/Phobias: ''His fears are being helpless to save those in his charge (which causes him to be domineering), he has thalassophobia (fear of the sea/ocean), and a fear of the creatures that lie in their depths. ''Physical disabilities: ''Photophobia (intolerance of light; light sensitivity) ''Disorders/Illnesses: ''Uncomplicated PTSD '''Background:' Childhood: From birth: * Neer'en is the first-born son to Queen Lineer'va which makes him the Elderboy of Zau’rahel's First House. The Queen, much like her ancestors, was unconventional. Although many thought it was a curse for her to give birth to a boy she was joyful and named him after herself. * He had quite a few sisters, most of whom liked him. They would play with his hair and dress him up sometimes while laughing about his interest in magic. Neer was especially close to one of his older sisters named Viere. She taught him to read and encouraged him to pursue magedom since it is what he desired. * Neer was a natural explorer. He sought out every nook and cranny in the palace. His favorite room in the palace was by far the library. He would read on his own whenever Viere wasn't there to read to him. * Neer did very well at school since his studies interested him. He easily passed the prep testing and started basic school. * His father, Bel-zar, was the first consort that the Queen ever had. Bel-zar was a powerful captain in the military. He was a very rough man who was famous for partying too hard and murdering gleefully. Only a few of his closest friends knew of his extreme hatred toward women. Bel-zar knew better than to brag about his misogyny. "Teenage" years: * When Neer was young he looked up to his dad and bragged about how strong his father was. He was proud that he had his father's looks. As a teen, however, Neer started to dislike him. Bel-zar started bringing him to parties where he felt uncomfortable. His dad discouraged his interest in magic and lectured him not to become a mage. * Neer noticed how his parents were arguing more and more often, usually about politics. His mother, he learned, was under a lot of pressure from the High Priestesses to worship Gohma and strengthen Zau'rahel with dark magic. He would try to comfort his mom but she would often tell him to leave her be. * Eventually, despite his best efforts, his mother complied to her High Priestess's wishes. After his dad returned to the palace from some classified mission they had their last argument before she ordered for him to be executed in Gohma's name. * After this event, Lineer'va's politics changed as did her attitude toward her family -- toward Neer'en in particular. She was extremely cold with him. * Years passed until Lineer'va selected another consort: a High Mage named Ilphraen. Neer was excited to meet a talented mage and have him as a step-father. Unfortunately, his opportunities to study with Ilphraen were few and far-between. His new father was a coward and feared that the Queen would be angry with him spending time with Neer. After Len's birth: * When Neer's sisters told him that he had a new baby brother, he wanted so badly to meet him and make sure that his mom would keep the baby boy. But when he tried to visit the nursery, a guard roughly escorted him out of the room before he could see the baby and he was informed that he wasn't allowed to meet him. * Thankfully, they did eventually meet. One of the many times that Neer was studying in the library, he was approached by toddler Len who asked if they were related. Neer threw his arms around Len and told him that he was his big brother. He read to him for the first time of what would be many more times after that. * Even though Len was Lineer'va's favorite, Neer loved his brother more than himself. He knew that he shouldn't put Len in danger by being around him often, so he tried to meet him at the library or sneak into his room on occasions. He would explore the city with Len as they grew older, careful to stay within Zau'rahels protected borders. * After Len started school, Neer secretly tutored him since Len was lousy at schooling. He would walk Len to and from school every day and take care of bullies for him. Adulthood: * Neer continued to put forth great effort at school and his professors noticed his talent. They gave him the recommendation he needed to enter the Academy of Magic, which fulfilled a dream for him. Despite his increased study load, Neer still managed to help Len with school and walk him to-and-from, as well as spar with him on occasion (despite his own distaste for weaponry). * One of the many occasions where Len wanted to go outside the palace with Neer, guards prevented Neer from taking him. Lineer'va had been clued in on their meetings and wanted to put them to an end. Len was escorted rather against his own will to see his mother. Neer was fed up with the situation and ran away. * Neer wandered outside of Zau'rahel's borders carelessly. While he sulked, a pack of stalhound gave chase to him. A young woman his age appeared out of nowhere, defeated one of the stalhounds and grabbed Neer'en. She helped him back into the city and introduced herself as "Aun'kiira". * Kiira admitted that she had seen him leave the city and it worried her, so she had followed him. The two talked for hours on end while exploring and became fast friends. Neer was careful not to reveal to her that he was the Elderboy of First House, afraid that her attitude might change if she learned how privileged he was. Neer would meet Kiira in the city during times when he was kept from Len. Exile: * There was a commotion at the palace on a particular flux (Malian word for "day"). Neer had heard that someone had stolen from the Captain of the Guard while the Captain was in the marketplace. When he heard Kiira's name, he immediately sought out Lineer'va and argued with her to release Kiira on the grounds that she returned what she stole and didn't mean any harm. But it was too late and his mother was long gone. She had surrendered herself to Gohma's dark influence years ago. * When the corrupted Queen saw how much the thief meant to Neer, she only changed the sentence to death which she promised would be performed the next flux and had her son escorted out of the room. * Neer refused to allow this to happen. He knew the palace like the back of his hand and snuck in during a still with some rope. Len noticed (despite his best stealth efforts) and questioned him but Neer ordered for him to go back to bed and forget that he saw him. * Neer made his way to the dungeon without guards noticing. He motioned for Kiira to be quiet and freed her from chains. Both of them escaped but sadly, couldn't make it all the way out of the palace. There were guards waiting for them at the exit. Neer thought this was impossible considering how careful he had been. Despite their struggling, he and Kiira were subdued and brought to Lineer'va's quarters. * The Queen revealed to Kiira that Neer was her son whom she claimed brought her nothing but grief. She said that she was done with him and would have them both executed. When Neer tried again to reason with her, she attacked him. * Things could have gotten worse if not for Len barging into the room at that moment. Len shielded Neer and tearfully begged Lineer'va to let both of them go. Because of Lineer'va's great love for Len, she momentarily regained control of herself. She hid her face and ordered for Neer and Kiira to be released but only on the grounds that Neer would be exiled from the First House. Before Neer could argue they were taken out of the palace by force. * Neer was devastated. Without belonging to a House, he was expelled from the Academy. What's worse, he was certain he wouldn't be allowed on the school or palace grounds anymore. Kiira offered to let him stay with her but she didn't have a home. She admitted that she was a rogue (didn't belong to a House). The two stayed together in her small hideaway in an old building. Rogue years: * Neer couldn't face Len after his banishment. He feared that, even if he could try to see his brother again, he would only endanger him by being around him. While he struggled with his guilt, Kiira taught him how to live on the streets. They developed feelings for each other and evolved into a couple. * Neer became good friends with her Kiira's rogue friends. He abandoned his passion for magic and took up her trade. They explored and shared loot together. They would enjoy parties together where they could drink their cares away. But there were still so many times that Neer would feel depressed after all of it. * Finally, Neer decided to join the Zau'rahel military. He knew that if he could succeed in the ranks, there was a chance that he would be able to approach Len with his chin high and without backlash. Kiira tried to change his mind to no avail. * Neer put as much effort into military training as he had with school. His dad was a very polarizable character who had some admirers and some enemies in the military. This made it difficult for Neer as he made connections. Being as likable and capable as he was, Neer worked for a couple of decades and was promoted up the chain of command. He would still make efforts to see Kiira while he was not working. * Thankfully, Zau'rahel didn't invade other cities as a rule. Neer knew that, given enough time, this may change and he was hoping to be prevent it. For the time he worked, he instead dealt more with hoards of monsters and attacks from smaller cities at their borders. Reunited: * Neer was finally appointed captain and put in command of hundreds of soldiers. Some of the soldiers were his friends, such as Gel-daer. They fought together before Neer's promotion and Gel always supported him. * It was finally time, Neer decided, to seek out his brother. Captains, while they still couldn't approach the palace, were permitted on school and academy grounds (a rule technically in place for only for wartime but Neer was ready to abuse it). * Neer knew Len would be in basic school and waited for him outside. When he saw him, he got to his knees and begged for his brother's forgiveness. Len told him that he was being crazy. The brothers both forgave each other quickly. Neer introduced Len to Kiira. * Neer, Kiira, and Len supported each other in secret like a small family. Neer hated how work kept him from them but always had stories for them both and gifts that Gel would sometimes bring him from the field to share. The invasion: * Less then a decade later, Neer was awakened by sounds of combat and an alarm sounding. He was informed by his commander that Torduis and Mae'mtor launched a joint invasion to destroy Zau'rahel City. From that point on, everything was chaos. * Neer struggled to manage evacuations of citizens from the combat zone that had become the city itself. At the same time, he and other officers were trying to launch attacks on enemies that were scattered in unknown numbers. He grew fed up with the commanders who were willing to risk citizen lives to secure the borders. * Neer took a platoon of warriors and fought through the streets with them. Thankfully, he knew Kiira would be long-gone by now as they had talked about before. But he didn't trust that the palace guard could hold off a direct attack. They headed for the palace when Neer noticed that he was far too late. the First House was in ruin. * As they searched for survivors, Neer and his platoon were ambushed by the joint army. They lost about half of their numbers before someone ordered the attackers to cease. Out of the fire and smoke came Gul'gos, Queen of Mae'mtor. She told Neer that it was over and that he needed to stand down. She offered to spare the rest of his platoon if he took them and fled. * There were only men left and all of them wanted to fight. But Neer knew they couldn't win against Gul'gos. He knew that he wanted to make a stand but now was not the time. Neer ordered a retreat and Gel helped to back him up when no one wanted to listen. Gul'gos never allowed survivors; Neer knew this and told the squad he had left to be on their best guard. Sure enough, she had sent assassins after them to finish the job. A few more soldiers were killed but they ultimately found victory and escaped Zau'rahel. Category:Characters Temple trap: * Neer believed that he had lost Len and he had no idea where Kiira might be if she survived. The only thing that kept him going was a desire for revenge. He took his squad from city to city in the Underworld. Everywhere he went, he and Gel would meet with the city leaders and try to share plans with them in hopes of gaining their assistance. But no one was brave enough to take on Torduis or Mae'mtor. * Neer grew frustrated when no one would help them. He began to research and ask around until he finally heard of something that might by their last hope. There was a temple rumored to be located somewhere on the outskirts of Torduis that was the home of legendary power. Neer found small mentionings in ancient books about the original Malians building the temple to the specifications of Hylian goddesses. * Neer had a map made of the area where the temple may be located and set off on a quest with his group to find it. He thought that if they could find this power, they could use it on the nearby city. * They found the temple after much trouble. When Neer touched the enormous stone doors, they opened, much to his surprise. Upon entering, however, the great doors closed just as suddenly and sealed them inside. * There were a few different pathways they could take. Neer wanted to keep the group together and explore a single pathway to its end. Gel suggested a different way of finding an exit. He suggested to split the squad into three smaller units. The plan was to have each group explore about 100 paces in each tunnel and then regroup back at the entrance to share their findings and determine which route looked promising. Neer and Gel took the rightmost tunnel. * The plan went downhill quickly. All of the groups had doors close behind them, sealing them off from each other so they could only continue forward. Gel and Neer quickly discovered deadly traps set up throughout the tunnel they were in. It wasn't just in this tunnel. They heard terrible screams and cries as the other teams succumbed to what sounded like traps and monsters. Neer was frantic to get to his soldiers, but there was no way out of the tunnel they were in. * He and Gel hurried forward, eager to figure out if they had any friends left. In their haste, they set off a trap that caused some of the floor beneath them to crumble and give way to darkness. Neer managed to get on a stable platform and grabbed Gel's hand. But his friend knew that he couldn't hold him much longer. He told Neer that it was an honor to serve with him and let go. * Neer had lost his sword during that moment as well and took it as a sign. He was unfit as a leader. Overcome with grief, he spent years trying to come to terms with everything that happened to no avail. The only purpose that kept him alive was vengeance. He couldn't let everyone's deaths be in vain. * Over the course of the 30 years he was trapped in the temple, Neer returned to studying magic from memory. He disarmed traps and explored every part of the cave that he could reach. He became obsessed with remaining healthy as best he could. But even after all of his efforts, he was beginning to lose hope when he heard noises coming from the temple's entrance...and the rest is still in the works. Category:Browse